Guess That Cat!
by ApolloKitty
Summary: Yep, the Classic Guess That Cat! I write a poem, you try to guess what Cat the poem's talkin bout. More info inside! Click and have fun! Thank you for Playing! [Winner: N/A]
1. Guess The First Cat:

**Hey! ApolloKitty here! Yes, this has been done before. But, I'm doing it as well! Basically, if you don't really know what I'm talking about, it's like this. Someone, namely me, writes a poem about a cat. You've gotta guess the cat I'm talking about? Understand? Hopefully you do! Now, let's get started. First Cat!**

Guess The First Cat:

I am left alone,

By myself,

Like before.

The claws that struck me,

I could've been so happy.

But no,

I guess StarClan didn't like it that way.

I remember the fire in him,

That handsome fire.

But he is happy now.

Happy without me.

He has kits,

But they're not mine.

It couldn't have even happened.

Not ever.

 **I don't know if this was easy or hard. Review your answer; What Cat was this?**


	2. Guess The Second Cat:

**Hey Guys! ApolloKitty here. SPOILER ALERT FOR THE FIRST POEM:** ** _THE ANSWER WAS SPOTTEDLEAF._** **The first person that guessed it was** ** _I-really-hope-not . Congratulations!_**

 **You are in the lead with one point!**

 **SCORE: I-really-hope-not 1**

Guess The Second Cat:

I run fast.

As fast as lightning.

I will finally please him.

I will become a warrior.

We will be mates.

I'll share my feelings with him.

Though I am going against his orders..

I still run.

Run deep into the forest.

Then, the roars of monsters surround me.

And pain is everywhere near my leg.

And before I know it,

I'm not a warrior.

I'm the complete opposite.

 **If no one guesses this, I'm going to hold a poem back! It's so easy! (For me, at least ;3)**


	3. Guess The Third Cat:

**Hey, ApolloKitty here with the third Guess That Cat! SPOILER ALERT: Answer to the last poem was** ** _CINDERPELT!_** **The first one that guessed it was I-really-hope-not . Congratulations, again!**

 **SCORE: I-really-hope-not** ** _2_**

Guess The Third Cat:

I stayed with you.

I played with you.

I comforted you.

I did everything,

Just to get your attention,

To me.

But you,

You reject me,

After all I did for you,

You go and turn to the dark one,

The son of evil.

Now, you will suffer.

Suffer what I suffered

When you betrayed me.

And then,

You will never forget.

Never forget the pain,

And hurt I gained.

All from you.


	4. Guess The Fourth Cat:

**Hey! Here's guess The Fourth Cat! SPOILER ALERT:** ** _The answer to the last poem was ASHFUR!_**

 **** **The first person to guess him was** ** _The-Curtain-Will-Fall ._** **Congratulations!**

 **SCORE: I-really-hope-not** **2** **| The-Curtain-Will-Fall** **1**

Guess The Fourth Cat:

My heart soared with you.

We almost escaped.

Together.

Free forever.

But I turned from you.

The mistake I made was that.

But my Clan needed me.

They wouldn't survive without me.

I left you sadly.

Then, I carried a burden with kin.

And three bundles of joy,

Could've also been with you.

But it never happened.

For those bundles,

Were special.

So special that they couldn't be treated,

Couldn't be treated in your Clan.

I'm sorry I left you.

I'm so sorry.


	5. Guess The Fifth Cat:

**SPOILER ALERT: The answer the the last poem was Leafpool! The first person that guessed it was The-Curtain-Will-Fall . Congratulations!**

 **SCORE: I-really-hope-not 2 | The-Curtain-Will-Fall 2**

Guess The Fifth Cat:

It was lovely,

Meeting with you every day,

By the river,

Staring at the sunset,

Even when we were discovered,

We continued loving each other.

But then my hopes faltered,

For you died beneath my paws.

Forever.

I would never breathe the scent of you,

Your fishy scent.

But you gave me something to live for.

Kits.

Two, beautiful kits.


	6. Guess The 6th Cat:

**Hey! Guess The Sixth Cat is Up! SPOILER ALERT: The answer to the last poem was Gray/Greystripe! First person that guessed it was The-Curtain-Will-Fall. Congrats, your in the lead!**

 **SCORE: The-Curtain-Will-Fall 3 | I-really-hope-not 2**

Guess The Sixth Cat:

I fled.

I ran away.

I couldn't take the pain,

The pain from him.

Oh, the evilness in him.

The murderer.

Thanks to him, I have to flee from my Clan.

And live away from society.

Be overfed.

And it is all your fault.

I will never live with friends again.

I'll only have one.

And he's old.

Because of you,

I've run away.


	7. Guess The 7th Cat:

**SPOILER ALERT: Answer to the last poem was Ravenpaw! Once again, The-Curtain-Will Fall is in the lead and has guessed the cat first.**

SCORE: I-really-hope-not 2 | The-Curtain-Will-Fall 4

Guess The Seventh Cat:

Deep into the water, I went.

I couldn't feel anything.

My last life.

In water.

Without them.

But then you both came to me.

Saved me,

For a few moments.

Oh, your shades of blue fur.

You'll live to be great cats.

But now I can finally express my feelings,

To both of you.

My kits.

My poor, abandoned kits.

Left in another Clan.

I'll always watch over you.

My kits.

 **EASY. I have to make these harder XD**


	8. Guess The 8th Cat:

**SPOILER ALERT: Answer to the last poem was BLUESTAR! First person the guessed was shinymelon78! Congrats!**

 **SCORE: The-Curtain-Will-Fall 4 | I-really-hope-not 2 | shinymelon78 1**

Guess The Eighth Cat:

Your shade of ginger was beautiful.

Sandy-furred.

Oh, you and me.

The best combination.

But then the kittypet ruined it.

He stole you from me.

We would've had kits.

But he stole you from me.

We would've lived happy lives.

But he stole you from me.

I moved on, without you.

I had kits of my own,

Without you.

You moved on, without me.

You had kits of your own,

Without me.

Once a kittypet,

Always a kittypet.

That's the saying.

And when I was young,

It was so true.


	9. Guess The 9th Cat:

**SPOILER ALERT: Answer to the last poem was DUSTPELT! The first person that guessed it was I-really-hope-not . CONGRATS!**

 **SCORE: The-Curtain-Will-Fall 4 | I-really-hope-not 3 | shinymelon78 1**

Guess The Ninth Cat:

My face.

It's gone.

I'm ugly.

I'm horrifying.

I'd scare kits in a heartbeat.

If I looked in the river,

I'd wretch.

But you,

You looked after me,

You protected me,

You always said,

Your still beautiful,

And we had our first kit.


	10. Guess The 10th Cat:

**Answer to the last one was Brightheart! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, got a busy life 3: Anyway, first person to guess Brightheart was The-Curtain-Will-Fall. Congrats!**

 **SCORE: The-Curtain-Will-Fall 5 | I-really-hope-not 3 | shinymelon78 1**

Guess The Tenth Cat:

Finally.

The time the evil dies.

I will kill him.

Then they will all go.

My claws rip through his throat,

And he fades away.

But he's hurt me.

Wounded me.

Wounded me too horribly.

It it also my time.

Goodbye, my kits,

My mate,

My grandkits,

Carry the flame with you.

Carry it always.


	11. Guess The 11th Cat

**Winner of the last round was Hazel Feathers Raining Down! The cat the poem was talking about was Firestar! Here's the Score:**

 **The-Curtain-Will-Fall 5**

 **I-really-hope-not 3**

 **shinymelon78 1**

 **Hazel Feathers Falling Down 1**

Guess The Eleventh Cat:

You.

I loved you.

I tried to take my kits to you.

But they died.

All of my beautiful bundles of fur, dead.

And you,

You took another mate.

And betrayed me.

I killed you.

But your stupid mate lived on,

Along with her stupid kits.

I will make every single one of them suffer.

Every.

Single.

One.


	12. Guess The 12th Cat:

**First of all, I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR AWHILE! And next, the cat the poem was talking about was... *drumroll***

 **Mapleshade! (Yes I know Mapleshade is so awesome and amazing and evil)**

 **And the first person to guess Mapleshade was** ** _I-really-hope-not !_** **CONGRATS!**

 **SCORE:**

 **The-Curtain-Will-Fall 5**

 **I-really-hope-not 4**

 **shinymelon78 1**

 **Hazel-Feathers-Falling-Down 1**

Guess The Twelfth Cat:

They thought I died.

After it collapsed on me.

They thought of me no more.

But no.

I lived.

I lived with a cat I'd almost call my mate.

His white-and-ginger fur is always on my mind.

And when I was found by the Clan,

I had to leave him.

But I didn't regret it.

I died protecting my Clan.

I was always different.

My brothers were special.

The she-cat was special too.

But I felt pride reach me the day I died.

Such strong pride.


	13. Guess The 13th Cat:

**Okay, peeps, FIRST THINGS FIRST.**

 **78 Reviews? :000000000**

 **Thats close to 100!**

 **NEW GOAL: Get to 100 reviews :D**

 **ANYWAY, to the game.**

 ** _Yes, the cat was Hollyleaf! First person to guess it was_** **XxIronmaniacxX . CONGRATS!**

 **Venomheart The Dreamer, Okie Dokie! I'll write a small story before the poem.**

Nightpelt strode across the territory, alert. He sensed that there were cats in rogue territory. He caught Blackpaw's swift scent of fear, slowly washed away with grimness. "Dumb rogues. Little do they know who they're messing with!" She snarled.

Nightpelt rested his tail on his apprentice's shoulder for a heartbeat, calming her. "They're in their territory. There's nothing to worry about." He meowed.

Blackpaw just hissed, though Nightpelt sensed her relaxation. "Let's go back to camp before Darkstar claws our ears off!" She muttered. Nightpelt returned to camp awkwardly.

Nightpelt looked at the small Clan sadly. With only him as a warrior and Blackpaw as an apprentice, it was tiny. "Darkstar, Fangshadow, Leafshade, Shadowheart, you and me, and Needlekit.. that's only seven cats!" Blackpaw exclaimed, reading Nightpelt's thoughts.

Nightpelt twitched his ears with agreement before whisking her away gently. "Go and help Leafshade. That medicine cat will need all the help she can get with Fangshadow having whitecough!"

 **Okay, onto the poem.**

 **SCORE:**

 **The-Curtain-Will-Fall 5**

 **I-really-hope-not 4**

 **shinymelon78 1**

 **Hazel-Feathers-Falling-Down 1**

 **XxIronmaniacxX 1**

Guess The Thirteenth Cat:

Love is complicated.

I just don't understand.

Of course, the prophecy awaits.

And my power is still in paw.

But there is the other subject.

Love.

The cat who loves me,

Gray-furred, soft and sweet.

And the cat who I love,

Named after evil, kind, dark-furred, prideful.

And then my sister.

She knows my problem.

But she wants me to pick the cat I don't love.

Love is complicated.

No.

 _Life_ is complicated.


	14. Guess The 14th Cat:

**Oh.**

 **My.**

 **StarClan.**

 **133 REVIEWS?! :ooooooo**

 **THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! (Cough I am totally overreacting)**

 **Anyway.**

 **The cat was indeed Dovewing (Yes your life is complex)! First person to guess her was XxIronmaniacxX! Congrats!**

 **SCORE:**

 **The-Curtain-Will-Fall 5**

 **I-really-hope-not 4**

 **XxIronmaniacxX 2**

 **shinymelon78 1**

 **Hazel Feathers Raining Down 1**

Note: This one's easy XD

Guess the Fourteenth Cat:

I went on a journey.

A long, long journey.

With the cat I loved.

Dark-furred.

We didn't kill the badger.

We thanked her.

But then,

The cat I loved changed.

So I decided that I'd change.

I decided to love the gray furred.

But it didn't work out.

I mated with the dark furred.

But I lied to him.

And the gray furred,

His gaze filled with hate.

He tried to kill my 'kits'.

But the secret was revealed.

But the dark furred forgave me.

And now,

Now we have our own kits.


	15. Guess The 15th Cat:

**I don't know what to say today (well, for me it's 11:52 PM, but oh well), so I'm just gonna skip to the winner.**

 **Yes, the cat was Squirrelflight! First person to guess it was Zenithoffire. Congrats!**

 **SCORE:**

 **The-Curtain-Will-Fall 5**

 **I-really-hope-not 4**

 **XxIronmaniacxX 2**

 **shinymelon78 1**

 **Hazel Feathers Raining Down 1**

 **Zenithoffire 1**

Guess The Fifteenth Cat:

My life was hard.

I remember my sister.

How she always had trouble with love.

But I didn't.

I mated with the cat who I adored.

My sister hated it.

She always said,

He is evil, my sister.

Don't trust him.

I ignored her.

I had my kit with him.

But then my life ended.

I remember as the metallic monster hit me.

But now,

Now I realize how right my sister was.

My mate almost betrayed me.

Going with the young tortoiseshell.

But she had the sense to reject him.

Then I watched my sister.

She lied to her Clan.

But she also became a leader.

A powerful, wonderful leader.


	16. Guess The 16th Cat:

**Sorry for the late update! Went on vacation :D**

 **Anyway, the cat WAS Snowfur! First person to guess it was I-really-hope-not! Congrats!**

 **Score:**

 **I-really-hope-not 5**

 **The-Curtain-Will-Fall 5**

 **XxIronmaniacxX 2**

 **shinymelon78 1**

 **Hazel Feathers Raining Down 1**

 **Zenithoffire 1**

 **Note- at the end of this whole game, there will be a review list. I will be naming all the people who reviewed on this whole game. Special thanks to all of you reviewers!**

Guess The Sixteenth Cat:

I hate him.

Look at that ugly, plump mutt.

Such a dumb kittypet.

Some 'flame' he carries.

That flame is mine.

He better not get in my way.

I must kill our leader now.

And he better not ruin it.

Great.

There he is, ruining my attack.

Somehow, he defeats me.

I get exiled.

I gang up with Shadow members.

Then I take over the Shadow.

Seasons pass.

And the black tom killed me.

But I will get my revenge.

I will kill that flame.

I will make it to the real world.

I will.

 **This is just so easy that I can't XD**


	17. Guess The 17th Cat:

**Sorry for late update! The last cat was indeed Tigerstar, a cat that I am growing to like XD**

 **ANYWAY, first person to guess him was Willowstorm of SkyClan. Congrats!**

 **Score:**

 **I-really-hope-not 5**

 **The-Curtain-Will-Fall 5**

 **XxIronmaniacxX 2**

 **shinymelon78 1**

 **Hazel Feathers Raining Down 1**

 **Zenithoffire 1**

 **Willowstorm of SkyClan 1**

Guess The Seventeenth Cat:

I was stupid back then.

An apprentice.

Trying to impress her.

To show the Clan that I was something.

Swift and cunning.

And she came with me,

Being the loyal she-cat she was.

I was going to kill those dogs.

Every single one.

But no.

They destroyed me.

Killed me.

I was gone.

But she lived on with a scar for life.

I watch over her.

Her new mate.

Her kits.

Her grandkits.

It could've been different.

I really could've been different.


End file.
